Pokemon Master Adventure
by kh2fan1
Summary: A story about my OCs adventures throughout the five regions and trying to become pokemon masters while dealing with drama action romance and maybe DEATH first story please review
1. Prologue

Pokemon master adventure

Italics-narrator

(Thoughts)

Prologue

Flame a young trainer from pallet town awoke at about 9:00 A.M he usually slept to about 12:00 but today was important he was supposed to get his first Pokemon today plus his best friend Rohin was outside yelling for him to get his last butt up he lazily got ready and kissed his mom goodbye on his way out the door Rohin was standing outside waiting for him, and as usual she was smiling _She was pretty easy going and was almost always happy_

'Hey are you as excited as I am,' said Rohin

'Define excited,' replied flame_ he was very lazy he very rarely got excited about anything, but was ridiculously smart and had shown extreme skill at the academy._

Well just imagine we are sixteen and we can start our adventure this is going to be fantastic, said Rohin

Well considering the fact you find walking down to my house the "adventure of a lifetime" I 'm not surprised in the least.

Oh, flame how you compliment me so much she said with a dramatic flip of her jet black hair she was wearing a purple shirt that went right above the belly button, and had on dark blue jeans and purple tennis shoes.

(so she thought that was a compliment) thought Flame she had an odd thought process he had orange-red hair that went to his mid neck in the back and a messy bang in the front his bang partially covered his red bandanna he was wearing a red shirt with a black dragon on it and a black leather jacket

He had on black pants with red and black sneakers.

They made the long trek up to Professor Gary oak's laboratory pallet town had grown a lot since the legendary days of Pokémon master Ash Ketchum and was now a small city, but for some reason was still called pallet town.

On their way their they ran into the only other graduate from The Sam Oak Pokémon Academy

Hitto. He had forest green hair that fell over his eyes for some unknown reason he always wore his school uniform which was completely black with yellow buttons on his shirt he was always very quiet but Hitto and flame's IQ were equally matched and both were considered prodigies thus making Hitto flame's rival.

Hitto simply said Hi and then began to sprint towards Gary oak's lab which was just over the next hill. Rohin screamed to Hitto to wait, but flame's

Facial expression remained the same as he began to

Sprint after them they soon arrived at the lab where Gary would greet them in a unusual way

"Are you a boy or a girl" asked Gary

All three future trainers were shocked to say the least he had known them for years not to mention the fact it was quite obvious Gary would then begin to laugh

"Sorry if I freaked you out a little just an inside joke between us professors now come inside.

They proceeded to enter the lab and walked past many open doors of machinery and electrical equipment until they came to a room with three poke balls they all knew what the Pokémon were charmander,squirtile, and bulbasaur.

Flame already knew what Pokémon he wanted Gary was going through the usual trainer speech he walked past Gary and picked up the charmander pokeball and he could swear he felt a connection with it

"Come on out charmander" said flame without a moment's hesitation.

End of prologue


	2. Vs Rohin

Pokémon Master Adventures

Chapter 2

The Charmander stared at its new trainer and frowned then attempted to scratch flame. Flame just moved out the way

Well aren't you the feisty one said flame while dropping down to the charmanders level. The charmander just looked away with an expression that resembled pouting.

Well I guess we can just skip the whole intro and get right to picking the Pokémon, said Gary, now Rohin you can pick next.

Rohin thought for a moment before grabbing the pokeball containing Squirtile.

I choose Squirtile the water type said Rohin before letting out a blue Pokémon with a brown shell the Pokémon had a fierce expression on her face

Now I must warn you this Pokémon really loves to fight said Gary and sometimes can be a bit of a handful if doesn't get in a few battles.

Now Hitto you may choose next if you want one of the other two starters it will be a week wait

No thank you I always planned on picking bulbasaur I think he would be the best choice for the first three gym leaders, responded Hitto. Who then went to pick up bulbasaur pokeball and threw it releasing the grass/poison Pokémon Hitto would give it a small smile and the bulbasaur seemed quite pleased with its new trainer.

Rohin let's have a Pokémon battle to test our abilities said flame in a very monotone voice.

Okay flame let's do it

It's been a while since I have seen two beginners fight said Gary fondly, I guess I will referee this affair let's begin.

Since they only had one Pokémon the choice was not very hard the both sent out their respective starters.

Okay charmander use scratch… the charmander did no such thing instead it just sat there with an annoyed frown on its face.

This will be easy shouted Rohin squirtile use tackle and knock it into the sky squirtile began running towards charmander full speed charmander simply sidestepped squirtile an did the unexpected it used ember a move no beginner charmander should know. Not only but that attack had knocked out the young squirtile out

Rohin kept her cool for about 3 seconds before she began tearing up she dashed over to her squirtile and cradled it like a baby why 9(sob) did flame(whine) have to be so (bawl) mean to you. Whined Rohin

Flame was about to go panic mode he did not do well with Rohin crying he knew she was being dramatic since she had done this before but he still did not like he ran over to her and apologized for knocking it out meanwhile charmander just snickered.

The sob fest was going to continue until Hitto spoke up flame I want to battle your charmander

What! No way you just saw what his ember did to her squirtile and she is a water type. Shouted flame

I know what your charmander needs and that is a loss. Said Hitto, if anything your charmander is cocky since it is advanced for its level and a loss to a grass type would destroy his ego.

Alright, agreed flame

Alright charmander time for another battle

The charmander just snickered and walked in front of Hitto's bulbasaur

Let the next fight begin shouted Gary

Authors note – next time Hitto vs. Flame a battle between rivals I now have a poll on my page so please vote on whether or not trainers should walk with their Pokémon outside their pokeball


	3. vs Hitto

Charmander immediately started by using ember, but bulbasaur simply dodged and ran behind charmander but did nothing but sit.

Flame wasn't even shouting commands since charmander wouldn't even bother to listen. The charmander in question was firing random ember shots and setting various trees on fire in a desperate attempt to knock out bulbasaur.

Gary was frantically trying to put out the small forest fire the furious charmander was creating and as usual Gary was failing, so Rohin and squirtile had to help put out the fire.

Flame was beginning to wonder whether Hitto plan was going to work that was when he saw it his charmander was breathing harder than usual, and his ember attack did not seem to do the same amount of damage to the trees as before, and eventually was only blowing smoke.

alright bulbaasaur use tackle,shouted Hitto, Bulbasaur would tackle charmander so hard that it,s tired body flew straight into a burning tree and the tree colapsed on the small fire pokemon

charmander NO, shouted flame as he rushed over and began to remove the large,burning logs and branches covering it till he could see the flame on it's tail growing faintly he grabbed it and pulled it out just as it began to rain. he quickly shielded the small pokemon from the stinging rain right before passing out from exhaustion

When Flame awoke he noticed two was that he seemed to be unharmed, and the second was that his charmander was right next to him he got up and put his shirt and jacket back on before going to search for Gary. He would find him in his lab hunched over some books asleep he tapped him to wake up when that did'nt work he tried plan B he got extremly close to his ear and shouted

Wake your lazy wannabe professer ass up before tilt you out of your chair", screamed Flame

Gary reaction was what any normal person would do he jumped (drool still coming from his mouth) and punched Flame in his nose

Needless to say Flame did not take to kindly to being punched in the nose and jumped ready to knock Gary out before the fight could escalate Hitto walked in.

I suggest you two don't get in a fight before I can tell Flame that Rohin decided to head home. said Hitto without much care

well I guess Our journey can wait untill tomorrow we couldnt really leave today anyway due to charmanders injury, speaking of charmander when should he get better.

He actually was not that hurt he should be able to leave tommorow after some rest, but Flame what you did was very dangerous and you can't take damage like charmander can

I know but there was no way I was going to let charmander get crushed he may be stuborn and cocky but he is still my responsibility,and if you don't believe that than i can see why you're the shortest reigning champion of Kanto.

Gary looked like he was going to get mad but then he smiled,and said"you really do care about your pokemon you deserve this pokedex I have already given Hitto and Rohin one, and it only has the one hundred and fifty one Kanto pokemon, but is still extremly useful to your journy" explained Gary.

You know Gary you are'nt half bad and pretty smart too i will be back tomorrow to pick up charmander than i'll probaally head to pewter city

That sounds like a pretty smart plan and Brock's Father is a pretty easy gym leader if yo know what pokemon to use"stated Gary fondly

so it's true Flint taken over the gym since Brock joined the elite four

yes it's true though he does use diffferent pokemon than Brock so take that into account.

I will goodbye Garyi will see you tomorrow, said Flame as he walked out the door and out the lab.

The Next Day

Flame was going through his stuff checking he had his map,his pokedex, charmanders pokeball,three potions, and five pokeballs(the latter two were gifts from his mom)His mom gave him a hug and a peck on the then he left before the water works could begin. He was going to Rohin's house when he was stopped by a figure running down the hill upon a closer look he could see that it was gary.

Gary saw flame stopped and took a breath before speaking" flame there is no need to go by Rohin's house she is already at my lab waiting for you.

Thanks for telling me Gary, so can you tell me what happened to Hitto

Oh,yes he left to start his journy as soon as he left the lab

Thanks Gary "said flame with a smile on his face even though inwardly he was cursing for letting Hitto get ahead of him

were here, shouted Gary hwich startled flame from his thoughts.

They stepped inside to find Rohin playing with her squirtile who was enjoying the attention it was getting from it's master who was glad to finally have a pokemon.

Gary had disappered to get flame's pokemon,and Flame saw this as the perfect chance to talk to Rohin about something that had been bothering him" hey Rohin" Rohin looked up from her pokemon to see what Flame wanted."do you think we shoul go our seperate ways for our journey

Rohin thought for a moment before she said " we should stick together intill we get past viridian forest then we should go our seperate ways that way we can get a feel of how our journeys going to be

"that sounds like a plan" said Flame. just then Gary Came in and handed Flame charmander. FLame looked at CHarmander and offered him his hand. The charmander thought a moment before shaking Flames hand and climbing on his hair

I guess you must not like being in a pokeball. Charmander shook his head.

Alright Flame let's head out they left the lab and walked until they arrived at the gate to route 1.

Ready Rohin

Ready Flame

They both took their first step on their journy

Authors note- alright that was the longest chapter i have written and they will get longer I will try to update as fast as possible, and don't forget to review. and also vote on the poll on my page if you want the others pokemon to walk with their trainers or not. 


	4. Vs Viridian Leader

Chapter 4

VS. Silver

Flame looked at the large mass of grass and trees that was called Route shifted his head torwards his travelling companion for the time being Rohin. Like always he was thinking. he knew that his charmander and him had buried the hatchet, but he was worried that if Charmander got any would be a pain in the butt to deal with.

For the time being they were quiet. Idly moving through Route 1. According to his pokedex map Route 1 was relativly small, but considering the fact that they had been walking for two hours he wasn't so sure if the map was accurate.

Eventually, the silence got to Rohin and she just had to say something.

"Flame do you think I Will be a good trainer?" Asked Rohin

Flame like any other man was on the alert whenever a woman asked a question about herself, and Flame being the "friend" he answered the only way he knew how. Shameless flattery.

"Why of course you will be nobody can compare to your amazing body **Urgh** I mean amazing trainer skills

Rohin aware of his crush on her decided that for trying to dodge her question he deserved to be punished she put the slyest look on her face, and began to stroke his arm

Flame became flustered since he had a crush on her since their softmore year at the academy, but he knew she did'nt feel the same since she told them during their Junior graduation, and since then he had been stuck in the friend zone.

"What are you doing Rohin I thouht we agreed that we were going to stay friends,"

"I know what we agreed, but it's just in this light your muscles just seem so huge,".whispered Rohin

Flame could take no more And he for lack of a better word bolted right out of that situation as he ran over a hill with rohin right behind him, he spotted what they had been looking for Viridian City. He could not help but stare at the large skyscrapers, unfortuanatly this allowed Rohin to catch up to him and tackle him causing them to roll down the hill.

Flame was pretty pisse first his crush rejected him then she came onto to him and now the were at the bottom of a hill with Rohin laughing her ass off , Flame was laying on something soft. Flame got up to see what he was crushing and it turned out to be an unconsious Pidgey.

Rohin stopped laughing at Flame long enough to see the fainted Pidgey. She saw an oppurtunity and took it she jumped up, pulled out a pokeball, and threw it at the wild Pidgey. Needless to say the wild Pidgey was caught.

It had happened so fast Flame was unable to react he could not believe it Rohin had caught a Pokemon before him. Flame was feeling a rare emotion jeaulosy she has outdone him he thought about getting mad, but decided against it when he saw Rohin's smile.

Well he could let her slide this one time.

" Hey let's move on to viridian city" exclaimed Rohin completly disregarding the fact she had stole Flame's pokemon.

"Okay" Flame replied

though they could see it from the bottom of the hill it was still a good distance away, so by the time they reached Viridian it was night time. They decided to check into the Pokemon Center and rest.

The Next Day 12:00 P.M

Flame checked to make sure he had everything he needed. He was going to face the Gym Leader today and wanted to be prepared he had 3 potions, his Pokedex, and his Charmander. He left his room and headed down the hall to Rohin's room he knocked on her door. He waited for about 3 minutes opening the door to see Rohin walk out the bathroom stark naked. Flame dashed out the Viridian Pokemon center with an uncontrollabe nosebleed.

Viridian Gym 2:00 P.M

"Are you sure you want to challenge the Viridian Leader I've heard he is tough," Questioned  
Rohin

"Don't worry I mean I am the top graduate from the rigurous Samuel Oak Academy" replied Flame in his best in the world tone.

"Okay" said Rohin in a worried tone.

Flame Opened the doors to see a boy wearing a purlple shirt and blue jeans.

"Are you the gym leader" asked Flame

The Gym leader smirked and said "yes,".

"Well what is your name" continued Flame.

" You don't know my name that must mean you're a newbie, so here is what I will do since i usually don't let beginners challenge me if you can beat me I will tell you my name sound fair,"

Flame simply nodded his head yes in reply and threw out his Charmander

"I will only use one pokemon. GO Feraligator," A large blue and red crocodile pokemon came out.

Flame tried to scan it with his Pokedex, but it just said data not .

The Referee waved the flag to start the match, and 5 seconds later the referee waved his flag to end the match. All it took was one Hydro Pump Attack and it was over.

Flame dropped to his knees in despair he had lost so bad he wanted to cry, but knew he couldn't. Rohin looked crestfallen.

Silver simply smirked and asked Flame "Do you want to know my name?"

Flame raised his head in response

"My name is Silver"

Authors Note: sorry it took so long to update been to busy playing pokemon World Online I will try to update in a couple of weeks.


End file.
